


Caught Up In You

by Khi0neFr0st



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Jason is an idiot, JayTim Week 2021, M/M, SO SORRY, Size Difference, Tim is also a bit of an idiot, Top Jason Todd, but also a little bit of rooftop rendezvous, but mostly size difference, honestsly they're both kind of idiots until they're confronted with their attraction, i rushed this, it's more like arguments to kissing, kind-of enemies to lovers, might rewrite when I have more time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0neFr0st/pseuds/Khi0neFr0st
Summary: Tim simply stares at him for a moment, and Jason wishes he could see past the domino, to those brilliant blue eyes that he knew lay beneath. It almost catches him off guard when he realizes that the younger is chuckling. “It’s fine, Jason. It’s no big deal,” he replies, shooting off his grapple. He turns back to Jason, giving him one final, curious look. “You’re like family, after all.”Jason watches as he swings off into the night, disappearing into the shadows like they were taught to do. His shoulders slump in unprecedented disappointment, and the more he realizes he can’t place it, the more irritated he gets. He shoots off his own grapple, searching for solitude of his own in the darkness.Family. Right.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Caught Up In You

“Hood. On your six.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Eight.”

“Yep, got it.”

“Five o’clock.”

“Yeah, replacement- I _know_.”

“Four.”

Red Hood grits his teeth as he aims a well-placed kick to the chin of the goon behind him, maybe or maybe not unintentionally sending him flying over to where his patrol partner was fending off a few more. Red Robin grabs the collar of his enemy and uses him as leverage to dodge, using Jason’s move to take out his own opponent.

“Tch.” _Annoying._

“Nine-“

“Yeah, I get it, you can count. Congrats. You want a medal or something?”

“ _Hood!_ ”

Jason turns just in time to see Tim knock both of them backwards, the smaller boy stumbling back as he clutches at a bleeding cheek.

“Shit!” Jason curses, aiming a gun at the hand of the man responsible, disarming him before punching him in the face. Maybe a little harder than necessary.

“Red! What-”

“ ‘M fine. Just a scratch.”

“Let me see.”

“Don’t clutter your head with unnecessary thoughts.”

“Let me see!”

Tim turns from him, facing away even as the steady stream of blood continues to flow freely down his chin. Jason grits his teeth again, grabbing his wrist and twirling him around so he could cup his face-

It’s a jagged wound, running down the side of his head, tearing through his domino and narrowly missing his eye. Definitely going to scar. And the idiot was supposed to host that stupid Wayne Gala in a two days-

Tim pushes his hand away, facing away again. “I said I was fine.” he proclaims stubbornly.

Jason’s teeth are going to be dust by the end of tonight. “You shouldn’t’ve- _I_ could have taken it, dumbass. You don’t have to block hits I can take.”

This time it’s Red Robin’s turn to grind his teeth. His eyes flash as he turns on Jason. “Well maybe you shouldn’t take hits you can _dodge_!”

Jason can feel himself flushing beneath his helmet as something in his chest rises with molten, bubbling heat, something akin to frustration, tension and anger stretching him thin, but it’s also something like… something else. He focuses on the tension and the anger so he doesn’t have to think about it.

“Well maybe I would actually dodge them if you weren’t yammering in my ear all the _goddamn time-_ “

“Maybe you would actually dodge them if you listened to me!”

Jason rears back to scream another retort, but thinks better of it and purses his lips together instead, sighing as he takes off his helmet. He digs through the pockets of his jacket, producing some gauze and medical tape along with a few cleaning supplies.

Tim stares at them for a moment, before turning back to Jason. “I can take care of myself-“

“No.” Jason declares, firmly this time, pulling the other in again by his arm so they both sit back against the wall on the rooftop.

Tim pouts but allows Jason to dab at the wound with a clean cloth, layering on some antihistamine. Jason’s brow furrows as he cleans the wound carefully, taking care not to prod at it too much. He focuses as he dabs firmly but gently, trying to staunch the bleeding. He looks back to Tim, only to find the younger staring at him. 

Tim flushes and looks away, seemingly ashamed at being caught. Jason goes back to work, choosing to ignore it, ignore the stare and the look in those eyes that he recognized all too well in his own when _he_ was the one looking at Tim. Avoids commenting on it so he doesn’t have to figure out what it _means_.

He clears his throat. “I… don’t like it when you tell me what to do in the field. I can take care of myself too, you know,” he takes another dab at a particularly deep spot as Tim winces, blushing further and turning away. From the wound or the comment, Jason isn’t sure.

“Yeah, I… I know.” He sighs. “I’ve seen you. Out there. I don’t need another demonstration-”

“Is that what you think this is? A demonstration?”

“No!” Tim reels, raising his hands in frustration, before lowering them as he sighs.

“I meant I already _know_ how strong you are by yourself- I _know_ you’re strong and smart and capable, I _know_ you can be all that just _being_ you, and I _know_ you don’t need anyone to tell you what to do, and I- I _know_ \- I’m… It’s just…”

Jason raises an eyebrow at him. He finishes up the gauze, and Red Robin turns away again. Jason’s not sure why this time. The kid covers his face with his hands, and Jason realizes he’s rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. He sighs again.

“When I see the blade coming towards you, and- and it looks like it’s about to hit, even though I should know better by now, I don’t- I just…”

Jason watches as Tim curls in on himself, holding his arms close to his body, cradling them against his chest. He looks so small like this.

“I get so scared, Jason.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that.

So like the smart, capable person Tim thinks he is, he doesn’t say anything.

Tim stares back at him, and Jason wills his tongue to move, to say something, anything. Show how… _unaffected_ he was.

“That’s stupid.”

Score.

Jason wants to kick himself, cringing internally as he feels his insides shrivel up within the confines of his body. He winces, closing his eyes and burying his hands in his hair as he waits for the inevitable fall-out, for Tim to speak the words that had lay unspoken between them since their earlier argument.

_Just… say it. Say that next time, you’ll just let it hit me-_

“You look like an idiot.” Tim snorts, getting up first. Jason’s eyes shoot open in surprise. 

Tim starts unhooking his grapple gun. “I’m going back to the manor for debriefing. I’ve got everything tonight on record, so-”

This time Jason rises, reaching out an arm before he thinks better of it. “Wait- Tim. I- Next time, you…”

He stares at the back of the person whose company he found himself confusingly yearning for more and more with every passing conversation. He swallows. 

“Don’t block my hits for me.”

_I’ve given enough of those to you already._

_You don’t have to take mine too._

Tim simply stares at him for a moment, and Jason wishes he could see past the domino, to those brilliant blue eyes that he knew lay beneath. It almost catches him off guard when he realizes that the younger is chuckling. “It’s fine, Jason. It’s no big deal,” he replies, shooting off his grapple. He turns back to Jason, giving him one final, curious look. “You’re like family, after all.”

Jason watches as he swings off into the night, disappearing into the shadows like they were taught to do. His shoulders slump in unprecedented disappointment, and the more he realizes he can’t place it, the more irritated he gets. He shoots off his own grapple, searching for solitude of his own in the darkness.

_Family. Right._

~*~

The next time they meet there’s a few more scars on Tim’s face to join the last one. He’s also bleeding from a few more other places, limping in the ones he isn’t as he stands in front of a burning building. A distant explosion sounds from somewhere within. Tim gives him a sheepish smile.

“Hi.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Jason gets to patching him up immediately, making a snarky comment about how he was making a bad habit of it. Tim laughs, even covered in flesh wounds, even as smoke envelopes the sky and it starts to drizzle, even when Jason didn’t bring any anesthetic and it must hurt like a bitch, he laughs. 

Bright. 

Unapologetic. 

_Unbridled._

Against the cold, somber sky above them, against the heat of the fire, against the criss-cross of scars that consume his body. Against all odds. Laughing.

Because of Jason.

His own elation fights against concern as he looks Tim over, each cut getting progressively worse the more Jason finds. He winces at a particularly deep one.

“Christ Tim, what happened?” he asks, putting the strand medical thread between his teeth to break it before inserting it in the needle. Oracle had called in for reinforcements to this specific location nearly 30 minutes ago, and Jason sounded as surprised as everyone else on the comm line that it was for Tim. Usually the younger would do his missions solo when he was in Gotham, and he seemed to manage just fine.

Until now, that is.

Tim sighs, laying back as he puts his arm over his face, still looking worse for wear and more tired than Jason’s ever seen him.

Tim removes his arm, staring upwards at the gloomy Gotham sky, filling with smoke and ash. He closes his eyes. Jason stares at him.

“I fucked up.”

Jason knew. That’s why he came here.

“Some’n… spotted me during recon. Had to move up the crack-down a little earlier,” he grunts as he tries to flex one arm, and Jason has half a mind to scold him before he decides to put it back down.

“Had to… mmh… compensate.” he says, glancing down at himself, smiling ruefully.

Jason looks at him. Looks at the darkness under his eyes, the way the rain makes his hair damp, the way it rolls off his skin like it’s porcelain. Suddenly his knuckles are stroking, skimming across his cheek, below his eye, the cold bleeding through his skin.

“You need to get more rest.”

Jason watches as Tim leans into the touch, sighing into his fingers, and Jason catches him. He watches as Tim’s shivers lock his muscles tight, small frame trembling imperceptibly deliciously in the cold. Jason swallows. He imagines what it would be like to nurture those shivers, pin Tim down as he’s making them, feel it as his body makes them around Jason when he’s-

He pulls away as if stung, breathing ragged as he stands up. Tim looks up at him before following.

The rain starts coming down harder now, and that’s their cue. Tim’s always the first to go, giving a quick thanks and goodbye to Jason after he’s finished patching him up or finishing a mission with him.

So it’s much to his surprise when Tim’s just standing there after he gets up, staring at Jason. Giving him this expectant look that Jason doesn’t know what to do with. Like he’s waiting for something.

And Jason-  
Jason should leave. He should go. He doesn’t- _shouldn’t-_

He’s only going to get his heart broken.

“Wanna get pizza?”

_Well, at least it'll be worth it._

The smile that splits Tim’s face could put the sun to shame. “I thought you’d never ask.”

~*~

When they meet again it’s at a Wayne charity event hosted by Tim. Tim’s in the last phases of pretending to be paralyzed to placate Gotham Gazette’s news reporter Vicky Vale and her suspicions about their identities, and Jason’s in the last phases of pretending to be his bodyguard. He thinks he’ll miss the fun, lording over Tim how freely he could move, seeing the flushed frustration on the younger’s face.

He was currently in one of the hotel rooms where the gala would be hosted, smoothing over his hair and fixing in the last buttons of his suit.  
Just then someone bursts through the door, and Jason’s brain momentarily short-circuits as Tim strolls in in his own suit. Clearly custom-made and tailored to perfection, he stares at the way the suit accentuates the smooth shape of Tim’s legs, his tiny waist, tight hips and those beautiful, bright blue eyes.

He smiles at him. “Ready?”

“Yuh huh.”

Tim raises an eyebrow at him and snickers. Jason blushes furiously, looking back to the mirror as he adjusts his tie. _Stupid brain. It’s yeah or uh huh. Pick one, dumbass._

“Slight warning though, Babs said she spotted a few suspect weirdos roaming around the perimeter. Someone might try something, so… just, be on the lookout, right?”

Jason nods. “Guess I got my work cut out for me.”

It isn’t until much later that those words ring true. More and more men pour in as shit hits the fan, the operation much bigger than they anticipated. Jason sees the other members of the family present at the gala spring into action, unbuttoning shirts to reveal suits and unsheathing daggers strapped to thighs as he herds Tim to safety.  
They run down the corridor, Jason making sure to account for every bullet, shielding Tim with his own body. Not that it’s particularly difficult, the way Tim disappears beneath his own torso-

He almost trips them both as he reels back from his own thoughts, choosing instead to give up as he spots a door to his right. He crowds them both inside, realizing his mistake as they both get cramped into the tiniest janitor’s closet Jason has ever seen. He gulps. His back is firm on the wall, both his arms are braced around Tim’s head, and Tim’s back is pressed again his chest, the warmth of his thigh hot against Jason’s own.

“Uhhm…” Tim squirms, and Jason feels his ass rub against-

“Shit.” He curses, voice dropping deeply as he leans forward, his mouth against Tim’s ear. “Tim… stop.” He huffs, panting. 

“O-oh! Okay.” he squeaks back.

They hear a gunshot fired from somewhere outside as the ceiling shakes, and Jason shields Tim again, both arms and his own back covering him from the dust.

“Fuck. I should get out there-” he shifts as he reaches for the door jamb, grunting as he lifts his leg. Another squeak escapes Tim. He stops dead in his tracks, and suddenly the gunshots are a distant memory to the ragged breathing in front of him.

“Jay-Jason.” Tim whispers, and Jason hears his voice shake as he struggles, fighting for control. It’s not his imagination – Tim Drake, Red Robin, Wayne heir and CEO, was currently underneath him, slight tremors shaking his body. For the first time, Jason doesn’t think it’s from the battle going on around them.

“Tim- are you-” he repeats the action, grinding his leg upward and Tim outright moans. “Oh, fuck.” Jason curses as he realizes one of his legs was stuck between Tim’s own, and the more he moved the more noises jumped out of Tim.

“Shit, babybird,” he growls into Tim’s ear, changing pursuit. He hears Tim panting, and realizes he has a hand over his mouth, muffling himself. _Well, that wouldn’t do._

He growls as he lifts both his arms away from his body, pinning them above his head as Tim whimpers. He has no leverage to move in any direction except where Jason wants him to go, and Jason groans at the thought, dragging his lips against the shell of Tim’s ear.

His other hand wanders down, making sure to go at it slowly, so that Tim can feel him everywhere he touches. He groans as he reaches his destination, and Tim lets out a startled gasp as Jason strokes him through his pants, pleased to discover he was already hard. He groans as he starts to thrust, grinding against those tight hips.

“Like family, huh?” Jason pants heavy into his ear, squeezing him through his slacks. Tim bites his lip and whines as Jason continues to grind his hips against Tim’s backside, knowing he could feel Jason’s size with every thrust. “You do this with other _family_ , Tim?”

A whine bursts from the younger’s throat as he’s forced on his tippy toes, head thrown back as he pants helplessly against Jason’s shoulder.

“Or do you just do this with _anyone_? Is that it?” He whisper-growls against Tim’s ear, knowing it was a lie. Tim was nothing if not loyal, as committed to the people he cared about as he was to the mission. But he just- 

_He had to know._

He thrusts his hips roughly. “Doesn’t matter who it is, does it – long as they can get you _off_ , is that right, Timmy?” 

_And he wanted to hear Tim say it._

“No.” Tim manages to whisper. Jason damn near comes from that answer alone, moaning as he gives a particularly rough thrust, pressing Tim even harder against him, making him whimper. His movements gentle down after that, settling for slowly but firmly grinding against the other’s hips.

Tim’s giving soft moans and grunts now, tiny hands trembling on the wall where Jason covers them with his own. He strokes his thumb over one. _So small._

Tim struggles just to breathe, shakily, gulping in as much air as he exhales with every breath.

“ _Never-_ never felt about anyone else like this, Jay,” he whispers softly.

Jason groans outright. “ _Shit-_ fuck,” he curses, turning his face around so he could kiss him, steal what little air Tim had left, grinding his thigh between his legs.

“ _All clear, Hood. You can bring Red back out now._ ” Jason’s comm bursts back to life in his ear, and he nearly curses as he startles. He pulls away from Tim, both of them fighting for breath as Jason tries to keep his voice level and contained before he replies.

“Right. Copy, Oracle.” He huffs into his comm. Tim is still panting against the wall, both of them still painfully hard. Jason closes his eyes as he leans back against the wall behind him, trying to calm down.

“Dammit.” Tim curses, and Jason chuckles at the disappointment in his voice as he leans forward, pressing a quick peck on the other’s lips.

“Come on. We’ll finish this up quick,” he mutters, licking into the other’s mouth.

“Then I’ll definitely have you for myself later.”

Tim laughs as they both finally exit the cramped closet space, grinning and flushed.

“Promise?”

Jason grins wider. “Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI DJKFHKJHDFKJH this has been sitting in my WIP folder for a while and I decided I would pick it back up for my first Jaytim week! Unfortunately, I had to rush it along because now is also my exam week (which is very upsetting, but next time I'll definitely be able to fully join jaytim week) and I might rewrite it sometime when I have more time (maybe with actual smut this time :') ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
